


Silver on Black

by Markirya



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: (For once) Oblivious Lavi, Blushing, Fangirl Lenalee, Lots of blushing, M/M, Not as serious as the summary seems to be, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markirya/pseuds/Markirya
Summary: ... silver on black, like a full moon on a midnight sky, searching, probing, hoping to catch a glimpse of an answer to some of the questions they were yet unable to ask, drawing strength from the other to convey all the words they didn't dare utter, most of them still unknown even to themselves.It was a lovely picture, really.





	Silver on Black

**Author's Note:**

> \- I changed it up a bit from the original version, but I'm too sleepy right now to proof-read.  
> I apologise and all the horrible, wince-inducing mistakes you see will (hopefully) be fixed tomorrow.  
> \- Unless university finally manages to kill me.

"Ne, Kanda"

It was lunchtime, and the casino was as busy as ever, people happily chatting as they ate away Jerry's delicious meals. Allen Walker sat with his 13-course lunch in front and to the left of the dark-haired swordsman, seemingly so deep in thought as he called on the samurai that he had forgotten to take the chopsticks out of his mouth, which wasn't really something new for anyone who knew the white-haired exorcist. 

"Kanda…", the young boy tried once again to catch the japanese's attention to no avail. Not that he didn't hear him, Allen knew Kanda's senses were as sharp as they got, the idiot was just ignoring him, silently eating his beloved soba with that deep-set frown on his handsome face.  
Yeah, handsome, it was not a crime to admit it, and the British youth had become used to those kinds of thoughts already.  
Handsome. Elegant. Stubborn, but endearing in this really fucked up way. That was Allen's opinion of the young man before him, not that he'd ever say it out loud. Nope, not in a thousand years. Still, he needed to see that handsome face, for the calendar he saw on his way to the lunchroom, and the date it showed, gave him an opportunity he simply couldn't pass up.

Said handsome face was, however, still showing no sign of acknowledgement.

 _"Kanda"_ , Allen's voice was now strained and his mouth had dropped the chopsticks, now held tightly in a fisted mechanical arm.  
Kanda didn't even spare him a glance as he answered.

"What, Moyashi". Allen was getting irked.

"Name's Allen, you idiot." Kanda looked unfazed, but his lips twitched, and Allen realised that if he kept this up he'd never get to ask the question that was really plaguing his mind ever since he found out about the Second Exorcists, something he'd overheard from Lavi and Lenalee.

The white-haired teen looked intently at his dark-haired counterpart, trying to catch the samurai's gaze, determined to make him regret his decision to deliberately fail to meet Allen's silver orbs.

"Ne, BaKanda", he said, loud enough that the table's remaining occupants turned to curiously listen. It was loud enough that a pair of exotic, dark eyes turned to stare at him in just mild curiosity, carefully hidden behind infinite annoyance. Allen steadied himself and smiled the sunniest of smiles at him.  
"I know it was a couple of days ago, but I just got back from assignment today, so, happy belated _9th_ birthday, Kanda, you're almost double digits now!"

Silence reigned. For about two seconds, all was still, you could almost picture the gears turning in everyone's head, but Allen was simply not interested. His eyes drank up the slight widening of beautiful, slanted eyes, the hardening of every muscle in the swordsman's body, the clenching of an angular jaw, thin lips turned into a harsh line. He had risked it all just for this, he was also curious, that's for sure, but mostly, he enjoyed affecting the older-yet-younger male, it made him feel all warm and lightheaded, to move the stoic man even in this petty way. It was a fraction of a second that reminded him that he wasn't quite affecting the other man in the way he really wanted to, but the moment passed, just as the silence in the table did.

Lavi burst out laughing, clutching his sides as he nearly fell from the bench. Lenalee ducked and tried to hide her giggles behind her pale hands, to no avail. Mostly everyone else laughed heartily, though it was a slightly uneasy laugh; there was Marie, Bookman, Miranda and Krory at the table, and they all knew that shit was about to go down.

Kanda was stock still, yet slowly but surely, Allen saw blood thirst creep into those enticing cobalt eyes. He knew right then that he had gone beyond the limits of the seemingly emotionless samurai's patience. Everyone knew that Kanda had been alive for barely 9 years now, though his body and his file read he had turned 19 just recently. However, it was the kind of thing that no one in the Order mentioned, nobody really dared to, not to Kanda Yuu, whose skill and bravery was only ever surpassed by his bad temper. Therefore, everyone at the table, except Lenalee, was shocked and secretly impressed by Allen's boldness, and of course feared a little for the white-haired male's life.

Lenalee, on the other hand, had already figured out Allen's fixation on the Japanese exorcist a while back, and was unsurprised that the slight teen wanted to provoke Kanda. At the same time, the only way she wouldn't have been able to see the same on Kanda's face was if she were blind, which she wasn't. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _obvious,_ but she was smart, really smart, especially when it came to matters of the heart.  
She could tell from the way the long-haired male only started allowing people on his table because Allen started coming up to him, or the way his trademark scowl sometimes failed for just an instant, right before he indulged in one of his many fights with Allen. It only failed for him, Lenalee had noted. She could tell in those moments that both boys were secretly enjoying themselves immensely, more than they let on. It was easier to see it in young Allen's wide, open stare, his mercury pools were easy to read if one knew where to look- and she knew where to look. This is why she wasn't surprised when either one of the boys went up the other's throat. On the contrary, she felt giddy and proud to be the one privy to their own, twisted courting, even if they didn't know that's what it was. 

A dark aura flared upon the room and made everyone shiver, bringing the dreamy girl out of her musings. She saw with slight apprehension that Kanda's slender fingers were on Mugen's hilt.

"You're dead, Moyashi." His tone dripped with real, murderous intent, as he gracefully got up and right on Allen's face with an unsheathed Mugen by his side. Said male was quick on his feet and out of the room in a heartbeat, only throwing a sincere-sounding "Excuse me, guys, enjoy your lunch!" before running off, Kanda close behind. Lavi chuckled at Allen for being polite even at this moment, his very last day on Earth.

"T'was nice knowing ya, Allen!" Lavi waved at him and kept laughing until tears crept out of his eye, sighing contentedly. He tried talking with Lenalee but she was lost somewhere in her thoughts. The young woman was having this daydream were Kanda would topple over and he and Allen would crash into the ground, limbs all intertwined, and suddenly her brain popped the image of their mouths just an inch apart, and then they were passionately kissing, and the image of hands drifting lower snapped her out of her reverie, sporting a massive blush that just wouldn't go down. She figured it was punishment for her perverted thoughts.

**-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the enormous HQ building, Allen ran and ran until he felt his lungs would give out, he was already lost in a desolate hallway, he couldn't say, for the life of him, where he was; it seemed months had gone by and still he got frequently lost in the labyrinth that was the Black Order Headquarters. He pressed his body into a wall, trying simultaneously to cool his body down, calm his breath and regain his wits. If he could also fuse with the soothing, cold stone for a while, that wouldn't be so bad either. It really was strangely exhilarating, being chased by the Japanese exorcist, and he felt weirdly elated and just a tad bit frightened: he had goosebumps on his forearms and the back of his neck just thinking about Kanda catching up to him. Catching up to him and grabbing him and pressing him roughly into a wall, pressed to his body, and that wasn't really an appropriate thought to have right now, it just wouldn't do for Kanda to find Allen in an aroused daze.

The way Kanda affected him really was baffling. Lately, just his proximity was enough for Allen's brain to short-circuit. Even when he was up to his thin elbows in ire at the long-haired exorcist, a stupid voice in the back of his head questioned the real reason that his heartbeat boomed in Allen's eardrums. Was it even anger at all? or was it a mix of desperate frustration and deep-rooted desire that made his dark side surface every time he caught a glimpse of silky, black locks or the minty scent from flawless skin, just a second before said skin, usually encompassing a hard fist, sent him flying through a wall or a table or a chair.

Allen sighed. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what was it that drew him back to Kanda time and time again. He wasn't nearly shallow enough to believe it was merely because of his exotic looks, and anyways, he couldn't believe that the reason he put up with as much of Kanda's shit as he did was because the man was hot. True, those eyes that hid so much were intriguing, and those lips were just slightly bowed in a way that, though thin, Allen sometimes found himself wishing to nibble, if only to know what reaction it would draw from the deceptive samurai. Still there was something else, something better, important and terrifying. Something with a name that was probably self-blocked from the tip of this tongue in denial.  

Deep in the hopeful scary thoughts that ran through his white-haired head, Allen moved from where he was hiding, consumed by his fantasies to the point he all but forgot about the recent events that had forced him into the shadows of the deserted stone passage in the first place. He hadn't moved so much as a couple of steps, however, when he was abruptly brought back to reality when slender, pale fingers closed around his left wrist from behind, turned him and pressed him into the cold wall, the stone's sharp borders pressing into his back, and hadn't he fantasised about this a minute ago? His breathed in sharply.

Kanda's face was there, dark and beautiful, and the cold flames in those midnight eyes that had burned with menace were melting into something that burned much hotter, a fire that was helplessly drawing Allen in. He felt himself burn all over with the heat from Kanda's body. All was still and there was no oxygen left to breathe, but it didn't matter because Allen didn't really want to breathe as much as he wanted to remain just like this forever, entranced and lost in this new reality that invaded him. The world narrowed and it was only them, there was nothing else, only Kanda looming over him, holding his gaze and making Allen dizzy as he got lost in the swirl of emotions he could see but not name, those that undeniably mirrored his own. They could see they were both haunted by the same treacherous feelings.   
Suddenly, a wide smirk spread into Kanda's pale face, and just like that, the spell was broken and Allen finally got his voice back from where it had been stuck deep in his throat.

A deceptively shy smile stole Allen's delicate features as he lowered his gaze and peered at Kanda through his long lashes. "I- I missed you."

"Hell of a way to show it, Moyashi."

The frown that had been framing the dark-haired exorcist faltered for a second and came back just a tiny bit softer. He dropped the hand with which he had caged Allen against the wall and slid it down the exorcist's side to rest on a slim waist, not bothering to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. Sometimes he was bold like that. He pulled the slighter male flush against his body in one harsh movement. He had missed the white-haired boy, too. Not that he'd ever say so, Allen knew this, and it really was just fine. Allen knew Kanda was the kind of man that let his actions speak for themselves, and it suited quite well with him, the soft blush that tinted Allen's cheeks letting Kanda know that his message had gotten across effectively.

Allen's hands caressed Kanda's arms slowly and made their way up to his shoulders, his gloved cursed hand sliding timidly up his neck to rest, a little frightened, on Kanda's face. He cupped the now heated cheek and moved his thumb once across the lovely, pale skin in an almost tender gesture. Almost, because they were not yet in _that_ stage of their… relationship thing, and Allen was a bit scared of pushing the Japanese man away. For all the dislike he had shown for anything that was not direct or simple, Kanda had been surprisingly careful not to move things along with Allen too fast, and they had kept whatever was between them hidden from everyone else. This way, they had plenty of time to figure out what exactly this _thing_ between them was, other than one they couldn't avoid or ignore anymore. Not that Allen minded, he was never keen on his private life being public, and being the stubborn hot heads they both were, they definitely could use as much time as was available.

Thus, he was expecting Kanda to flinch from his touch, to pull away, to be angry, anything. It came as quite a shock when after a quick widening of dark eyes, Kanda deliberately turned his face towards the slighter male's hand, and hesitantly pressed his lips into Allen's gloved palm, so soft Allen almost missed it in the explosion of warmth that surged from his chest and left a soft tingle in its wake. Kanda used Allen's hand to try to hide the blush that was slowly taking over his face, looking at an invisible something above and to the left of Allen's head, deepening the frown that tended to mar his beautiful features, this time in embarrassment instead of anger.

Kanda dragged his dark eyes back to Allen's after a while and the were suddenly locked on each other's gaze like a challenge, silver on black, like a full moon on a midnight sky, searching, probing, hoping to catch a glimpse of an answer to some of the questions they were yet unable to ask, drawing strength from the other to convey all the words they didn't dare utter, most of them still unknown even to themselves.

Allen was lost in the spell that seemed to put the very world on stop, transfixed by the warm breaths that left Kanda in quickening puffs. Not really thinking about it, Allen's hand slid up his face from Kanda's lips to his long beautiful hair, and Kanda flinched before he could reach it, and Allen cursed himself for going too far. He had officially ruined the moment. 

"I- sorry, I um-" he mumbled pathetically, casting down his silver eyes. Kanda's, in turn, softened in secret, and his blush darkened, the white-head barely catching the last remnants of it as he stared back up. 

"No, I- Moyashi," Kanda huffed, cursing himself silently, "It's fine, I- fuck." Slowly, almost fearful, Kanda reached to take back Allen's hand and put it back to his temple and towards black locks. Allen's flesh hand trembled lightly as it now caressed the impossibly soft hair, slipping off the samurai's hair tie and feeling his heart skip a beat as long tresses rained down on the slim body of the Japanese exorcist. Kanda sighed contently, and Allen couldn't help leaning into his counterpart's face, eyes wide as he managed to stop, but somehow they were still moving closer- Oh! Kanda was now moving towards him, and suddenly he could feel Kanda's breath on his lips, and their faces were so close, and his heart was hammering so loud in his chest he could swear the black-haired exorcist could hear it clearly, and he was madly blushing but it didn't really matter because Kanda was blushing too and they were so close, so _close_ , and then one of them closed the distance between them and their lips suddenly touched- it was brilliant.

It was a soft pressing of lips, nothing more, and neither one was capable of closing their eyes. Silver pools were crashing into the dark abyss of Kanda's eyes and they reflected the same fear, the same shock, the same insecurities- the same heat, the same curiosity, the same pleasure. It was over in a second, and when they leaned back, Allen realized his hands were clutching Kanda's coat with surprising strength, and Kanda's hand- the one that wasn't still resting on his waist- had frozen midair as it was going to Allen's face, falling instantly to his side.

Both boys stared at each other intently, and Allen soon couldn't help it as a goofy grin started spreading through his face. He had just _kissed_ Kanda. Kanda had kissed him, it was surreal, it was amazing, really. They had kissed before, a whole bunch of times, but every time he got this feeling as though it was the first time. He knew he was now grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care at all, especially when a barely-there smile graced Kanda's face, nothing more than an upward lift on the corner of his mouth, one Allen liked to think as Kanda's fond smile. It made him look even more breathtaking, his usual scowl softened by the pink that dusted his cheekbones, his hair a little tousled and the crumpled coat front held firmly between his own fingers, which he let go of reluctantly, savoring the warmth and missing it the moment his hands were by his sides again. Kanda smirked.

Allen felt Kanda's forehead lean against his own, the weight pushing his head back into the wall with a small thud. They spoke in low voices, unwilling to break the spell of the moment, or acknowledge the fact that were still so close to each other, and there was definitely no real anger in their words.

"Oi, that hurt", came the whispered protest.

"Idiot Moyashi", Kanda breathed.

"Name's Allen, and you're the idiot."

"It's your own fault for saying stupid shit, especially in front of that moronic rabbit." Kanda put a little distance between their faces, so the smaller exorcist could see him raise a delicate eyebrow, daring Allen to deny it.

Allen pouted slightly, "It's not my fault you're-"

"Shut up, Moyashi." Allen's eyes lit up in amused challenge, but his voice was barely above a whisper. "Make me."

A strangled low sound resounded deep in Kanda's throat and steeled his nerves as he leaned forward and softly kissed the corner of Allen's mouth, making the slighter male gasp. He raised his eyes and a smug smirk stole his face as he saw Allen's stormy eyes flutter close. "Tch."

When Allen's eyes reopened he could see the taller male's mocking gaze pushing through the pink dusting on his face and once again he felt the heat on his own cheeks. He gulped, took a deep breath and decided to meet Kanda's challenge- or was it his own challenge?- head on. Gathering all of the little courage he felt, he gently tugged on the silky strands of black that had fallen over Kanda's shoulder to the front of his uniform coat, bringing a surprised exorcist down to meet Allen's determined gaze. Just as Allen was inching towards Kanda's lips, however, he was abruptly overcome with a thought that made him freeze for just a second. Did he dare? He was somewhat afraid Kanda would beat him up, or worse, walk away. The more he stared at the samurai's thin lips, however, the more he felt this need bubble up inside of him, propelling him forward with sheer want and then nothing mattered and he was overwhelmed by the need to reach up and just-

A loud gasp was heard as Allen delicately bit Kanda's bottom lip, feeling a violent flutter in his chest as dark eyes flashed with an emotion that looked a lot like smoldering lava but Allen couldn't really name. Not a second later their lips were pressed against each other once more, this time a little more urgent, a little more confident, and it simply _had to be more_ \- more than just a taste. Kanda tilted his head to the side and sighed softly. Allen, in turn, was letting all kinds of small, tiny whimpers and gasps and he could hardly breathe but he couldn't fathom stopping this. He pouted a little when Kanda parted their lips, but it was only an inch, he barely got the chance to replenish his lungs and Kanda's soft lips were back on his, and really, he didn't ever want them off. Screw oxygen.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but Kanda couldn't even pretend that he cared. He had Allen's firm lips against his own, spilling these sharp little sounds that felt like needles that went down the length of his spine. He tightened again his hold on the white-haired teen's waist as he thought about how much better this would be if he could just dare to be brave, maybe he could- could he? The samurai took a second to look into his young partner's face as they once again separated their lips, and he knew he had to take the chance before he was no longer able to. To reassure himself that the Moyashi wouldn't escape- God, or whoever, knows he probably wouldn't be able to handle that, he let his free hand wander slowly towards Allen's neck, pausing midway as if asking permission. The cautious but excited gleam on those silver eyes and the quickening breath was all Kanda needed, as he deliberately snaked his arm around Allen and placed his trembling hand to the back of his neck, fingers tangling in the short hairs he found there.

"Don't move" was the only warning Allen got as Kanda succumbed to his wish, pushing back any embarrassment lingering in his mind. His desire for the Moyashi now guiding him fully, he forced himself to smirk as he bent his head so his lips were once again on the same level as Allen's, stilling his partner's movements as he reached towards his mouth. Kanda was a man on a mission. Carefully, he flicked his tongue over a now trembling, pale bottom lip, reeling at the soft and delicious groan that parted Allen's lips, marking the start of a whole new battle.

Instincts took over, and basic ones at that, and suddenly it all became a flurry of inexperienced but very eager tongues, rallying and laying against each other, and there was clashing of teeth and bumping of noses, all adding to the haze and the confusion that seemed to wrap the budding couple in a blanket of contentment, which was slashed a minute later by the happy murmur of voices that seemed way too close for comfort-

Lips were disengaged in a flash and limbs disentangled pathetically, the cuff of Allen's shirt caught in a strand of Kanda's hair as their elbows locked with the samurai's brusque attempt to withdraw his hand from the mass of snowy hair. Moonlight eyes were wide with panic as Kanda's own were screwed shut and his whole face blushed scarlet.

The voices grew closer, and Allen recognized Lavi calling his and Kanda's names in a mixture of amusement and worry, and the British male broke into a sweat and started thrashing to get away and only managed to lose his balance; they were about to collapse in a heap on the floor and Kanda's was stock-still and uncooperative, so Allen took one deep breath and did the only thing that came to his mind.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-  
  


Lavi had been searching for his two friends for a while now, Lenalee trailing behind him, still lost in a slight daze he couldn't really understand, he was actually a little scared of knowing. He had become increasingly worried after long minutes had come and gone without any signs of a bloodied exorcist, either one, and had searched high and low for them.  
Wandering the halls silently while trying to detect the tell-tale noises of a fight, Lavi was finally rewarded by the sounds of a scuffle around the corner at the end of the stone hallway he had been parading. Quickening his pace he could now recognize the heated voices of his fellow exorcists and make out pieces of conversation.

"- the fuck… Moyashi… punched.. gonna pay!"

"Sorry! … didn't mean… face!"

"Fucking idiot you are!" Lavi smirked as he came nearly to the corner. Definitely Kanda. 

"I'm not! you're the dumb one! you moved your face!"

There, on the floor and in a messy heap, were his very own best friends, threatening pain and blood and murder. He could tell the fight had already been going on for a while: they were at each other's throats and Kanda's hair was all messed up and his coat wrinkled, Allen's shirt was untucked and skewed, with one sleeve torn at the cuff. Both exorcists looked dazed and red in the face, probably from screaming so much.

Lavi thought it was a lovely picture, really.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Transferred from the FFN account I've had since 2007  
> \- 10 years, what?!  
> \- Yullen gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling in my heart.  
> \- Thanks for reading!


End file.
